galacticafandomcom-20200222-history
Galactica Discovers Earth, Part Ⅱ
Galactica Discovers Earth, Part Ⅱ, originally known as Galactica 1980 Part Ⅱ, is an episode of the TV series, Galactica 1980. Plot :The following is taken from Wikipedia, and can be found here. The young boy, Willie, races home to tell his parents he has discovered a spaceship, but his parents believe he is lying and his father promises to look in on Willie's 'spaceship' only after dinner. Meanwhile, Jamie Hamilton—outfitted with a microphone and being followed with a "long lens" by Mr. Brooks' camera team—meets an escaped Troy and Dillon; the three in turn find Dr. Mortinson on the street. Mortinson suggests they attempt to evade the camera, but his car is doggedly pursued: first by Mr. Brooks and then by a squad of police after Dillon takes over the wheel, only to exacerbate their pursuit. Aboard the Galactica, Commander Xavier, incensed by Troy and Dillon's failure to return as scheduled, expresses his doubts against the plan to gradually advance Earth's scientific culture. Xavier proposes that they use Dr. Zee's latest invention—a "Time Warp Synthesizer"—to speed up the planet's defensive capabilities by introducing scientific tools into Earth's past centuries before their invention. He offers to lead such an expedition and asks that his idea at least be presented to the Council for a vote. Adama refuses his request, citing both the implications of time travel and the Council's expectancy to side with Dr. Zee (for the doctor has never been proven wrong). Meanwhile, on Earth, Willie and his father come across the Vipers. Troy's Languatron receives a transmission from Adama in the midst of their pursuit: the Galactica has been placed on "Crisis Condition"; they are to return at once. He and Dillon request Mortinson's silence until they can return, but Jamie muscles her way into their reluctant company through repeatedly threatening to convey what she knows to the public. After their car plows into a Home Furnishings storefront, the doctor is left behind while Troy, Dillon and Jamie use nuclear fields to steal a police car and get back to the Vipers. They leave just as another police car carrying Willie, his father, and a disbelieving sheriff, pulls into the field. Back on board the Galactica, the trio learn from Adama that Xavier has commandeered a ship and traveled to Germany in the year 1944, where he intends to accelerate the Nazi rocket program (as theirs was the most advanced rocket program of the time). Upon learning that Jamie has knowledge of the era, they accept her offer to join the expedition. Using two Vipers, they break the fourth dimension and find themselves outside Peenemünde in time to witness an allied plane with British markings come under fire by German artillery. The pilot, Major Stockwell, bails out and is subsequently rescued from a German patrol. Although he claims to be an American instructor, Jamie realizes Stockwell is part of a joint intelligence gathering effort. Stockwell is coerced into joining the trio. At Peenemünde, they see a group of Jews being loaded into boxcars as part of The Final Solution. Although expressly prohibited to interfere, they are prompted to save a young Jewish girl after she races from the train. Later that evening, the group meet with Stockwell's contact in town, whom reveals the military is launching a new rocket tomorrow. Their meeting is interrupted by the Gestapo, who detain the contact and girl, but not Stockwell and Jamie—encased inside Troy and Dillon's nuclear field. Troy and Dillon then rough up some guards in order to obtain the attire and papers necessary for the quartet to pose as soldiers at the next morning's rocket test. The rocket, a V-2, is being overseen by a military attaché and the "English scientist" in charge of its construction—a Doctor Xavier. Production Cast Main Cast * Kent McCord as Captain Troy (Boxey) * Barry Van Dyke as Lieutenant Dillon * Robyn Douglass as Jamie Hamilton * Lorne Greene as Commander Adama Also Starring * Richard Lynch as Commander Xavier * Robbie Rist as Doctor Zee Guest Stars * Robert Reed as Dr. Donald Mortinson * Christopher Stone as Major Stockwell * Albert Paulsen as General Yodel * Louis Turenne as Colonel Werner * Michael Strong as Resistance Leader/The Old Man * Fred Holliday as Mr. Brooks * Herbert Jefferson, Jr. as Colonel Boomer Co-Starring * Ted Gehring as Sheriff * Curt Lowens as German Commander * James R. Parkes as Father * Bruce Wright as Aide * Adam Star as Willie * Missy Francis as Little Girl * Todd Martin as 3rd German * John Zenda as 3rd Cop * Erik Holland as 2nd German Officer * Eric Forst as 1st German Officer Errors * Adam Star is miscredited as "Boy" despite being credited as "Willie" in Part One. *At the rocket test site, some German officers are standing around talking. After they turn and walk to the bunker, there are seven men surrounding one woman who wasn't there before. In addition, there is a man in civilian clothing, who appears to be running to catch up. As they enter the bunker, there are only five men in uniform and the woman is no longer with them. **The woman and the man in civilian clothing could have walked to another part of the site. Sources Category:Galactica 1980 episodes